


Teia's Request

by AlliCassandra



Series: Tiago One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCassandra/pseuds/AlliCassandra
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Teia has a favor to ask Viago, and sadly, he lacks the ability tonotturn to mush when Teia brings out the pleading eyes.
Relationships: Andarateia Cantori/Viago de Riva
Series: Tiago One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044987
Kudos: 3





	Teia's Request

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Age fic in FIVE years. It feels so good to return to this fandom! 
> 
> Anyway, when I got Tevinter Nights in March, I instantly fell in love with Viago and Teia (or as I affectionately call them "Teiago") they are witty and sexy and just... URGH so much chemistry!! Anyway, Viago being the POV character in Mary Kirby's short story "The Wake" for Dragon Age Day reminded me I've been wanting to write some Teigo fics, so I decided to give it a shot. This contains **SPOILERS** for "The Wake" and Tevinter Nights so go read both of those if you haven't already! This takes place after "Eight Little Talons" but before "The Wake."
> 
> Since this _is_ my first Dragon Age fic in five years and my first ever Teiago fic, please be gentle and understanding if I got something wrong. 😃 I've got more Teiago fics planned as well as a bunch of backdated Cullen/Inquisitor fics to post, so feel free to stick around if you like either of those! (I may even try my hand at Shenko when the ME remaster comes out next year!)

Tears flowed down Teia’s face as certain and unstoppable as poison in a man’s veins. Viago, a master of poisons, would know. In that moment, he had an idea how helpless to stop the toxins his victims must feel: He felt helpless to stop Teia’s tears over the death of the First Talon’s grandson. 

“Lucanis…” She still held the one of the fancy cards bearing details of his life and death, written in a loopy hand, that had been distributed at the wake.“I still can’t believe it.”

Teia stood up and quickly wiped her eyes. She began to pace the mansion’s salon, tastefully decorated by Teia with stylish yet comfortable blue armchairs with matching heavy curtains shortly after she had became Seventh Talon. Currently, the curtains were pulled back to offer a beautiful view of the crystal blue waters and sunlit shores of Rialto Bay, but the view did nothing to cheer Teia’s gloom.

“At least the service was beautiful. I hope I was able to ease some of Nonna’s pain by having the wake at one of House Cantori’s casinos.”

Teia’s pacing had lead her to the large harp sitting in front of the windows. She placed her dark hands on the harp. Even though Teia’s back was to him, he could almost see in his mind’s eyes the worry line setting in on her forehead.

“It was a beautiful service,” Viago agreed, wishing he could do more to ease Teia’s pain. He walked over to her. His footsteps were slow, but he made no effort to walk in a way that quieted his steps. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You did all you could to make this tragedy easier on Caterina.”

Despite the short notice. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t had a lot going on lately. Replacing the murderer Talons. Worrying about the Qunari. Viago’s continued considerations on if he should claim his birthright as the son of the king. And… _Them_. It was a strange and beautiful new word.

He still couldn’t believe that Teia, who could have anyone, had picked _him_. He hoped she didn’t feel that if she’d had less distractions, Lucanis might somehow be alive. That she didn’t see _him_ as a distraction.

Teia sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief with _House Cantori_ monogrammed on it. “Illario is suffering, too! I saw all the wine he kept sneaking at the wake when he thought we weren’t looking.”

Viago knew that tone in Teia’s voice, the tone that he couldn’t resist. Her ultimate weapon. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and that he wasn’t going to like it. Why was it always like this? Amazing women turning men into mush? It was embarrassing.

“You think he’s still at your casino.” Viago’s voice was matter-of-fact while Teia gripped the sleeve of her purple dress.

“He could barely stand when we were all gathering our coats and cloaks,” Teia pointed out. “I wish I could check up on him, but you know I need to go and check on Nonna again! She shouldn’t be alone today.”

Oh no. Oh _no_. Teia had that look in her eyes that resembled a dog on the streets begging you to take it home. Viago knew in that moment he was going to agree to do it, but that didn’t mean he was going to cave _easily_.

“Okay, I’ll help him to the lounge, drug him, and throw a sheet over him.”

Teia glared at him. “ _Viago_!”

“If I have to hear him say ‘it should have been me’ in that dramatic voice one more time—”

“Viago, he is _grieving_.”

“And I’m grieving what my clothes will smell like after I’ve had to help him up the stairs.”

Teia turned around, silk dress swishing, and put a hand on his chest.

“You act like this a burden, but I know deep down you want to help Nonna and her family.” Those pleading eyes were back again. Maker help him if they ever had children. Teia truly made him soft.

He walked passed the chairs that were the same color as the bay water outside towards the intricately-craved wooden door. He swung it open.

“Fine. But you _owe_ me.”

Deep down he knew it was the right thing to do, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Teia considered Caterina to be like a grandmother to her. The least he could do for Teia’s chosen family was help them out on this arduous day.He wanted to ease Teia’s anguish? This was how. 

“Go and look after Caterina. You won’t have to worry about Illario.”

Teia moved as quickly as she could in her dress to fling her arms around him.

“Thank _you_.”

Despite what he said about her owing him, the glowing look on her tearstained face as she pulled away was repayment enough.


End file.
